Kakak
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Aku tak ingin membencinya. Membenci kakakku sendiri. Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya hanyalah dia, Sesshomaru, agar segera melihatku. Melihatku sebagai adiknya. Menerimaku sebagai bagian dari aliran darahnya. Itu saja.


**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, typos, de el el**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns InuYasha

I own the story xD

.

* * *

**KAKAK**

**.**

**.**

_"Coba kalian lihat ini!"_

_"Wah indah sekali mainanmu..."_

_"Kakakku yang membuatkannya untukku."_

_"Hebat. Kakakmu benar-benar sayang padamu ya."_

_"Tentu saja! Dan hey, kau, Inuyasha! Bagaimana dengan kakakmu sendiri?"_

_"Eh, apa? Kakak? Aku... tidak punya kakak!"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejenak aku mulai berfikir. Seiring dengan diriku yang kian dewasa, aku mulai menyadari. Atau tepatnya mungkin—nyaris menyadarinya. Menyadari segala hal yang dulunya sering kupungkiri. Segala hal yang waktu itu kuanggap hanya sebagian dari mimpi kosongku.

Mimpi kosong berisikan sosok yang disebut-sebut begitu mirip dengan ayahku. Tunggu. Bahkan, barang sekalipun aku belum pernah melihat wajah ayah yang sebenarnya seperti apa.

Dan sosok itu...

Umurnya jauh lebih tua dariku. Tapi, entahlah—wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kini sudah menginjak ratusan tahun. Ya, ya—aku tak perduli bahwa usiaku juga sudah lebih dari dua ratus tahun. Namun, satu hal: aku berbeda dengan dirinya.

Perbedaan ini lah yang membuat sosok itu begitu membenciku. Membuatku juga tak pernah menganggap sosok itu sebagai kakakku. Atau saudara. Atau semacamnya.

Dia bukan tipikal makhluk yang banyak bicara. Juga tak kenal belas kasihan.

Sering pula ia lemparkan tatapan sembilunya kepada ibuku. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana ibu merunduk gentar, sesaat dirinya muncul dengan begitu pongah. Dan dari situ aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai sosok monster yang sangat kubenci. Betul-betul kubenci.

Hingga pada akhirnya—aku harus hadir dalam kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang selama ini selalu kubuang jauh-jauh.

Kenyataan bahwa di sela-sela perbedaan itu, segelintir hal serupa mengendap di balik dinding keras ini.

Kenyataan yang sangat sulit kuterima. Kenyataan bahwa...

Bahwa aku dan dirinya sama.

Aku tak mampu menjelaskannya dengan pasti. Namun, yang kutahu—aku dan dirinya ternyata sama. Meski kami saling membenci.

Yah, sangat benci.

Di saat dirinya mulai memaki, mencerca, bahkan mencemooh. Ingin sekali aku menghujamnya hingga bertubi-tubi. Menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Namun di sisi lain. Kurasakan dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Sakit...

Aku tak meyakini diriku mampu membunuhnya dengan keji.

Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya hanyalah dia, Sesshomaru, agar segera melihatku. Melihatku sebagai adiknya. Menerimaku sebagai bagian dari aliran darahnya. Itu saja.

Apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu?

Apakah semua ini salahku?

Haruskah aku menebus seluruh kesalahan ibuku? Anak manusia yang kerap kali dihujatnya.

Sesungguhnya—aku tak menginginkan semuanya.

Aku tak ingin membencinya. Membenci Sesshomaru. Membenci kakakku sendiri.

Dia lah yang memaksaku untuk terus membencinya. Membuatku dipenuhi rasa dendam dan amarah setiap kali menatap wajahnya.

Jika saja diizinkan, aku akan memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan.

Agar bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Agar semua itu dapat mengobati luka dan kekecewaanya.

Yah, aku tahu dia sangat terluka.

Terluka karena hal menyakitkan menimpa dirinya. Di mana ayah yang sangat ia hormati, mengabaikannya. Ayah terkuat yang begitu ia kagumi, harus meninggal dunia hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang anak manusia lemah. Juga menyelamatkan setengah siluman.

Aku. Dan ibuku.

Dua makhluk yang benar-benar tak pernah ia inginkan.

Aku tahu.

Seringkali ia menghujaniku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Melempariku dengan kata-kata kasar. Mengepalkan tinjunya ke wajahku.

Aku tahu.

Tapi, aku tetap tak mampu sepenuhnya membencinya.

Meski acap kali aku mengerang, kemudian mengumpat. Berkata kepadanya bahwa aku betul-betul ingin membunuhnya. Kapan saja.

Sejujurnya, dari lubuk hatiku paling kelam—yang kuinginkan hanyalah dirinya agar mau menerimaku. Sebagai saudaranya. Atau setidaknya, berhenti bersikap keji padaku.

Aku memang terlalu naif. Mengharapkan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Menantikan lelucon konyol yang tak bisa ditertawakan.

Menunggu dirinya. Sesshomaru...

Agar suatu saat nanti ia akan tersadar. Bahwa aku dan dirinya sama.

Kemudian benar-benar akan melihatku.

Bukan melihatku sebagai setengah berkembang biak rendahan.

Namun sebagai diriku sendiri. Inuyasha.

Sebagai adiknya.

~**END~**

* * *

**KYAAAAA GAJE KAN GAJE U,U**

**Mohon review-nya ya teman ^_^**


End file.
